Dispute
by camidrena
Summary: slash, Danny vient de claquer la porte et Don se sent seul.


Foutu tête de mule pensa Don alors que la porte se refermait plutôt violemment après le passage de son amant. Ce type était plus têtu que tous les suspects qu'il avait déjà interrogés. Tout ça pour… pour quoi en fait ? Juste une histoire sans importance. Et voilà, il se retrouvait tout seul, planté au milieu d'un appartement qui n'était même pas le sien. Don pensa un moment à rentrer chez lui et attendre que la colère de Danny ne passe mais ce dernier était probablement partit s'abriter chez lui en attendant que ne passe l'orage. Les deux orages en fait. Il avait les clefs, Don le savait c'est lui qui les lui avait donné. Il se rappelait bien de cette journée, c'était leur anniversaire mais il ne souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'ils fêtaient.  
En fait, ils avaient décidé que cette date serait celle de leur anniversaire parce qu'elle leur plaisait bien, et que c'est rassurant d'avoir un anniversaire, de compter le temps qui passe à partir d'une date précise, qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Ils n'aimaient pas faire comme tout le monde, c'était surtout un point de repère dans ce monde de fou.  
Il pleuvait aussi lors de cet anniversaire, et Don et Danny étaient rentrés trempés chez eux, trempés mais heureux parce qu'ils venaient de mettre un méchant derrière les barreaux et qu'ils avaient une grande soirée devant eux. Sauf que la concierge avait des choses à voir avec Don de façon urgente, et que Danny avait du poireauter devant la porte close de l'appartement de son amant. En arrivant enfin chez lui, Don avait donné sa clef à Danny et il ne lui avait jamais redemandé. C'était une forme comme une autre d'engagement après tout. Et puis ça ne nécessitait pas de mot, et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment aimé parler d'eux. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, enfin, jusqu'à présent. Parce que maintenant, c'était différent, en fait non, en fait Don ne savait plus trop. Ils se disputaient souvent ces derniers temps, et à chaque fois ils se réconciliaient en faisait l'amour mais ça ne résolvait jamais vraiment le problème. Et puis, Danny n'était encore jamais sorti de chez lui en claquant la porte comme ça.

Il consultât son portable, Stella l'avait appelé. Il espéra que ce n'était pas important, parce que ça avait eu lieu il y a environ trois quart d'heure. Elle avait laissé un message, rien de très grave, juste un changement dans l'heure de son passage au tribunal la lendemain. Danny était parti depuis moins de vingt minutes et déjà il se sentait seul et son amant lui manquait. Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme son témoignage mais Stella l'avait briffé toute la journée, il se savait au point et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tout ressasser, encore…  
Il alluma la télé, l'éteignit avant de décider de se faire à manger. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo, il était vide, encore. C'était bien une habitude de Danny ça, de descendre se chercher de quoi faire à manger à l'épicerie du coin au dernier moment. Si elle était fermée, alors c'est qu'il était trop tard pour cuisiner et il se faisait livrer. Les petites habitudes de Danny, il les connaissait par cœur, il les aimait et les détestait en même temps.

Il allait prendre de quoi se faire un sandwich quoi il changea d'avis. « Je t'emmerde Danny ». Il l'avait pensé mais ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix que quand celui-ci lui répondit « Moi aussi ».  
Il était heureux de le revoir, mais ne le montra pas, du moins il essaya, il n'avait jamais été un très bon acteur. « Finalement rentré? »  
« On dirai bien. »  
« Tu as de la chance, je viens de décider que j'allais faire pareil ».

Don prit sa veste, il fit à peine attention à Danny mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en passant à côté de lui. Il était mouillé, il avait du rester sous la pluie un moment.  
« Attend ! »  
Le scientifique lui attrapa le bras, se rapprocha de lui et commença à l'embrasser. Don se laissa faire un moment, mais resta passif, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude.  
« Un problème ? »  
« Oui, toi ! Tu n'es qu'un putain de problème ! J'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeur, t'es pire qu'une gonzesse. Et ce n'est pas avec le sexe que tu vas résoudre nos problèmes ! »  
« Ok »  
Danny le lâcha et se recula un peu. « Alors qu'est ce que tu veux, qu'on parle ? Vas y, je t'écoute ! »  
« Non, pas comme ça. Je reviendrai quand tu seras calmé. A demain. »  
La main sur la poignée, le dos tourné à son amant, Don hésitait encore. Le plus dur restait encore à faire parce que Danny ne lui pardonnerait peut être jamais d'être parti comme ça. Et en plus, il n'était pas resté si indifférent que ça aux caresses de tout à l'heure et il détestait s'endormir frustré. « Et puis merde » Don referma la porte devant lui, il venait de décider qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Tant pis si Danny l'énervait, tant pis si il lui en voulait pour son sale caractère, il l'aimait plus que ça.


End file.
